


Gender Swap

by FKAErinElric



Series: Cas and Dean a love story [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Rowena MacLeod Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Temporarily Female Dean Winchester, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: After a run in with a witch Dean gets cursed, again.





	Gender Swap

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea pop into my head several months back. It originally was going to be a multi-chapter fic but I couldn't swing with that idea. So now it's a one shot
> 
> BTW I am still referring to Dean as a 'he' in the story as it was automatic and I thought if I changed to referring to him as a her I'd get all matter of confused.

Dean Winchester didn’t like witches. No, that was an understatement he hated them. They were always creepy, unnerving and for some reason liked to toss around curses like a nerf ball. The only witch he could even really tolerate was Rowena and even right now his tolerance was wearing thin. “Does she know anything?” He asked his brother in a snippy tone.

            “Calm down, Dean.” Sam said his tone soft and reassuring.

            Dean could hear Rowena laugh through the phone and his anger flared.

            Sam put her on speaker and sat the phone down on the table. They were staying at a small motel. They had come to town on a basic hunt. An every day come and deal with a witch situation but nope she had to put her whammy on Dean then take off. Dean wondered why he was always the one getting cursed by witches. Maybe they sensed he didn’t like them.

            Still laughing Rowena spoke through the phone. “So I think I got the general idea of what happened.” She laughed. “How’s it feel, Dean, to be a woman?”

            Dean let out a long-suffering sigh and crossed his arms across his chest which felt weird. “Weird, just weird.”

            She laughed again. “Oh, Sam, you must send me a picture so I can see this.”

            “No, no pictures.” Dean said

            “Can you help us or not, Rowena?” Sam asked

            “Oh, of course, dears, I can probably whip up a cure. Although I do need to see Dean to be able to do that.” Rowena said her voice full of mirth

            “How long will you be?” Dean asked.

            “Should be about an hour maybe.” They could hear Rowena packing stuff. “I’ll call you when I’m closer.” She hung up the phone.

            Dean looked at the phone as Sam picked it up. “It would be easier if we just killed the witch.”

            Sam sighed. “Dean, we don’t know what exactly she did to you.”

            “I do, she made me a woman.” He looked down at himself. He was still his same height and had the same haircut, the only really big difference is he had breasts and he lost his manhood in the transaction. “I feel so weird. These things are hurting my back too.” He stretched. About that time there was a knock at their door. Dean went to answer the door to find Castiel standing there with Jack.

            The angel blinked then looked at Sam. “I am sorry, Sam, I was unaware you were having an uh, guest.”

            Sam smirked and chuckled. “No, Cas, that’s,”

            “It’s me, Cas,” Dean said

            Castiel tilted his head and scowled. “Dean?”

            He nodded. “Yeah, Cas, it’s me.”

            Jack’s mouth fell open. “What happened?”

            “I got cursed by the witch we were tracking.” He moved out of the door to let them in. “We lost her but not before she did this.” He said gesturing over his body or well her body as the case may be.

            “That’s why we called you guys.” Sam said. “We don’t know what all that curse involves. I’m worried about leaving him alone.”

            Dean let out an annoyed sigh. Ever since that last curse where he lost his memory, Sam had become uneasy whenever something black magic related happened to him. “Dude, come on, all she did was make me into a chick.”

            Sam looked at him. “We don’t know that. Remember how that memory loss curse escalated what if this one does it too?”

            He rolled his eyes. “Like how? I wake up pregnant.”

            He shrugged. “Maybe,”

            Castiel walked up to Dean and looked over him. “From what I can sense this isn’t an ordinary curse.”

            “Great.” Dean said with a sigh.

            “I do not know the extent of,” His words trailed off and he started to stare at Dean’s chest.

            Dean felt his face redden. “Cas,” He said his voice full of warning.

            “Sorry,” He looked up at him. “I can sense it’s not a regular curse but I cannot determine how.”

            Jack looked at Sam. “You want us to find the witch?”

            Sam nodded. “Yeah if you can track her down that’d be good. But keep your distance she’s powerful.”

            Castiel looked at Dean then at Sam. “Perhaps I should stay with Dean and you go with Jack.” He suggested

            Dean felt his face redden again and his heart rate increase. He mentally frowned at himself, what the hell Dean why would Cas staying with him cause his heart rate to increase?

            Sam looked at Dean and nodded. “Rowena is on her way if anything weird happens call us or her okay?” He patted Jack’s shoulder. “Let’s go, Jack.”

            “Okay, Sam,” He looked at Castiel and gave him a nod. “Have fun.”

            Dean noticed how flustered Castiel looked after Jack said that. Dean looked at Castiel he thought about asking about it but changed his mind. He sat down on the bed and turned on the TV. He looked up at Castiel and said. “This feels so weird.” He looked down at himself. “I’ve been a guy my whole life and now, man, I hope this isn’t permeant. I don’t think I want to get used to wearing a bra.”

            Castiel gave a nod and sat beside him on the bed. “I am sure it is strange for you as a creature used to being a certain gender.”

            Dean looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “Sometimes I forget that you aren’t technically a man.” He chewed on his lip and studied him for a minute. “That’s something I had wondered,”

            “What is it, Dean?”

            “Have you had a female vessel before?”

            “A few times. Why you ask?”

            He shrugged. “Just wondered what you would have been like as… a girl I guess.”

            He tilted his head. “I am the same no matter the vessel I take.”

            Dean stared at him and Castiel stared back. Dean could feel the sparks floating in the air. He licked his lips and tried to clear his mind. He had long since had a crush on Castiel. He knew for a while he wasn’t as straight as he thought he was, Castiel was the one that truly made him question that. He had a list of reasons as to why he couldn’t pursue it. Castiel was in the body of some other dude (though that dude was gone), Dean was never sure if Castiel was even interested in others like that. Though when he thought about the angel had kissed Meg, and banged the reaper April (though he was human at the time) either way they were in female meat suites. He rubbed his hands on his pants. Was that why Cas was staring at him so hard now? “You okay there, Cas? I know it’s probably hard to get used to but this probably isn’t permeant.”

            He tilted his head and squinted his eyes. “No, Dean, it’s not that.” He kept staring at him.

            He sighed. “Cas,” He started his voice soft. Much softer with the feminine tone. “What if I don’t turn back? What if I… stay a woman?” Dean felt uneasy asking. He knew how it wanted to come off he wanted to know if their relationship would change and if so then how. He could practically feel the sparks coming off of one another.

            He gave him a smile. “Dean, I like you no matter what form you’re in.”

            “Now when you say like, what do you mean by like?”

            He reached out and took Dean’s face. He stared deeply into his eyes. Dean forgot how to breathe. Castiel’s eyes were so blue and beautiful. “I think you know exactly what I mean.” His voice was deeper and huskier than usual.

            Dean felt a fluttering in his stomach as Castiel leaned closer. “Cas?” He asked it came out as a breathy sound. They were going to kiss. His heart pounded in his chest. He wanted this, yes he wanted this so bad to kiss Cas and keep kissing him. There was a knock at the door. “Son of a bitch!” He shouted. He jumped up from the bed which caused Castiel to tumble over.

            “Dean!” He shouted in annoyance

            He looked back at the angel. “We’ll finish this later.” He opened the door and Rowena was standing there.

            “Oh my, aren’t you a fetching woman, Dean.” She said as she walked in. She spotted the flustered looking Castiel on the end of the bed. “Oh no,” She turned to Dean. “You didn’t kiss him did you?”

            He blinked. “No, I mean,”

            Castiel let out a huff. “We were going to then you showed up.”

            “Cas!”

            Rowena shook her head and sat her bag down on the table. “Good thing I showed up when I did then.”

            “Why?” Dean asked

            “Because if I was a half a second too late you’d been dead by now,” She pulled out a book and laid it out. “I did research on the way over. This is a special curse but I found it in this book.” She tapped the page. “The witch you ran into she created the spell. It is the true love curse.”

            Dean frowned. “True love then why,”

            “Let me finish. It eliminates inhibitions from a person they have feelings for. So pretty much, you like Cas and Cas likes you and under the curse, any doubts you two have is gone. Your bodies almost crave each other until you finally kiss.”

            “That would explain a lot.” Dean said with a sigh

            Castiel blushed. “I had wondered why I was drawn to him so strongly.”

            “It’s a powerful spell.” Rowena said

            “Then why did it turn me into a woman?” Dean asked

            She smirked. “It’s a side effect actually. Usually, the spell doesn’t work apparently she has been trying over and over with it experimenting with it.” She smiled. “It only works on people who are truly in love and in denial.”

            “So how do we break the curse?” Dean asked

            “I got the cure here. Thankfully this witch loved to brag about her work and did a lot of spell books.” She pulled out a bowl and started to pour in ingredients. “But, you’ll owe me something.”

            “Rowena,” Dean growled. “I am not in the mood to play your games.”

            She smiled and looked over at Castiel who was glaring at her. “Real simple, dear, once I lift the curse confess to each other. Stop with this vague will that won’t they mess.” She added something else to the mixture. “I see you two stare at each other when you guys are around and it’s sad. I’m tired of it frankly and I’m sure Sam and Jack are too.” She added something else. “And your mother and whoever else you know.” She added the last thing. “Even Fergus was taking bets with his demons about if you two were going to hook up or not.”

            Dean opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

            “You two are that obvious and it’s pathetic. For land’s sake, your adults act like it.” She plucked a hair from Dean’s head which was met with protest. She dropped it in and said some Latin words.

            Dean felt a tingling sensation in his body then smoke wrapped around him. He let out a yelp and he looked down. The breasts were gone and he could feel his manhood back where it was supposed to be. “Oh man, thanks, Rowena.”

            “Your welcome.” She pointed at Castiel. “Now go kiss him.” She gathered up her stuff and left the motel.

            Dean suddenly felt nervous. He was alone with Castiel again and well they were about to kiss and now… he looked back at Castiel who was staring at him. Dean swallowed. What if Castiel really only did like him because he was a girl? Or because of the spell? He stared at Castiel and felt his face heat up. Castiel was a very handsome man, his dark messy hair, those deep blue eyes, his soft smile that he reserved for special occasions. Dean had forgotten exactly when he had fallen head-over-hills for Cas but he knew he did. His heart rate increased, his palms became sweaty his mouth all to dry. He wanted Cas in the worse way possible. “Cas,” He said his voice unsure and breathy.

            Castiel got up off the bed and slowly walked over to him. His eyes dark, “I believe you told me we would pick up what we started.” He was up to Dean now they were almost chest to chest. He cupped Dean’s face and Dean’s eyes blew wide. His lips were almost on his when he spoke again. “Dean, I’m sure it is very clear now but, I love you. I have for a very long time. And I would love nothing more to shower you with kisses. We have a lot of lost time to make up for.” His lips brushed his as he spoke and it sent a tingle down Dean’s back.

            “I love you too, Cas.” He said and closed the gap. Their lips met, Dean felt the sparks from before fly off the two of them as they deepened the kiss. Lips slotted together it was the best feeling in the world to Dean. His hands roamed through Castiel’s hair and he let out a content moan.

            Castiel returned the moan as his hands explored Dean’s back. He showered Dean with more ‘I love yous’ He kissed Dean along his jawline and down his neck as he praised him. “Dean, I love you so much. I’m sorry I never told you sooner.” He breathed into Dean’s shoulder.

            “It’s okay, Cas, no use worrying about lost time. We got each other now.” Dean kissed Castiel over and over. He lost track of time but it didn’t matter to him. What mattered now were him and Cas and him showing Cas how much he did love him.


End file.
